Un centime
by die roten TZVKR
Summary: De l'importance d'un centime dans le monde d'Harry Potter..ou la vision de plusieurs auteurs sur cet objet insignifiant...Drarry's
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Nous avions décidé de faire un projet commun et, persuadées qu'il est possible d'écrire sur tout et n'importe quoi et n'arrivant pas à trouver l'inspiration suffisante pour une idée chouette, nous avons demandé à un de nos petits frères de nous donner un mot.

Faut-il vraiment préciser qu'il lisait Fantômette ? Vous n'allez plus nous prendre au sérieux après, mais tant pis, nous prenons le risque ;-)

Il nous a donné trois mots : « secondaire », «matériel » et « centime ». Autant dire que nous avons eu un long débat sur le mot à utiliser, mais en définitive, nous sommes tombées d'accord…Oui en fait à la base je (GLR) voulait juste embêter ma deuxième Rote (KLR).

Puis, finalement je (KLR) ai trouvé une idée et ma deuxième Rote s'est trouvée obligée de suivre ! (Niak !)

Donc voilà !

Après cette introduction (presque) très instructive, nous vous laissons lire ! Et, si d'aventure vous vous sentez intéressé(e)s par une telle expérience, nous vous donnons les critères exacts : une OS qui met en scène le couple Drarry (qui doit bien sûr avoir un rapport avec le titre). Nous pensions que ca pourrait être sympa si vous nous envoyiez vos histoires, et comme ca, on pourrait en publier toutes sous le même titre et ca fera une très chouette Sammlung ( environ égal à ramassis) de centimes!!

GLR und KLR, die zwei roten TZVKR

"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden.Offiziell sind wir es ja schon."


	2. Mon centime

Hallo Leute ! Ic KLR !

Ayant terminé mon histoire la première je la publie en tant que chapitre 1 sous le nom "Mon centime". Bientôt viendra celle de ma deuxième Rote !

J'espère que vous apprécierez !;-)

* * *

**Mon centime…**

Au fond de ma poche reposent trois objets qui ne me quittent jamais.

Du moment où j'enfile ma robe de sorcier jusqu'au soir où je l'ôte, ils sont en contact permanent avec mon corps, avec ma hanche et me rappellent constamment qu'ils sont là.

Le premier est ma baguette, bois de houx et plume de Phénix, 27,5 centimètres, la baguette du Survivant comme on la surnomme...

Le deuxième est l'album que m'a offert Hagrid que j'ai miniaturisé et qui contient mes souvenirs les plus précieux, et ceux de tous ceux qui me sont chers.

Et le troisième est un centime.

Un banal centime moldu qui ne vaut strictement rien dans le monde qui est le mien, pourtant, il a autant d'importance que les deux autres.

Car, voyez-vous, ponctuellement dans ma vie, ce centime décide pour moi…

Pile ou face.

Ces trois mots ont une telle importance pour moi que je connais leur signification dans de nombreuses autres langues et j'en mesure la justesse, en apprécie la qualité d'une langue à l'autre.

Kopf oder Zahl en allemand… Heads or tails en anglais…

Ma vie a été rythmée à quatre reprises par le choix de la chance ou de la malchance.

Pourtant ce centime si précieux ne me sert que dans une seule situation, ou plutôt, pour une seule personne.

Celle en la présence de laquelle j'ai découvert ce centime au fond de la poche du jeans trop large de Dudley, cette pièce oubliée là.

Ma première journée chez les sorciers, le premier magasin sorcier dans lequel je suis entré, le premier sorcier de mon âge à qui j'ai parlé.

Malefoy.

Quand je suis sorti de la boutique de Mme Guipure, irrité par le sans-gêne et le culot de ce garçon dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom, j'ai fourré mes mains dans ma poche avec énervement, et mes doigts sont rentrés en contact avec la pièce.

Je n'y ai plus fait attention jusqu'à mon arrivée à Poudlard.

Ce jour-là, par je ne sais quel hasard, je portais encore ce fameux pantalon. Quand Malefoy s'est approché de moi et m'a tendu sa main, ma réponse fut claire et rapide, mon esprit ne l'était pourtant pas autant.

Le fragment de seconde qui précéda ma réponse, ma main se posa sur le tissu de ma poche et je sentis le centime oublié ressortir sous mes doigts

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux »

À ces mots, je sentis comme une brûlure, comme si la pièce s'était transformée en métal en fusion.

J'ai longuement réfléchi les jours suivants, voyant la situation se dégrader entre nous, chose que je n'avais pas souhaitée malgré mon refus, et étrangement, j'ai ressenti comme une…déception. À chaque fois que la scène me revenait à l'esprit, je sentais à nouveau la chaleur intense blesser mon doigt, la forme du minuscule centime se dessiner contre ma peau

J'en suis venu à la conclusion totalement superstitieuse et irrationnelle que le centime m'avait « puni ' d'avoir agi de la sorte, sans lui demander son avis. Bien au chaud dans mon lit, je me suis alors promis que dès qu'il s'agirait de Malefoy, cette pièce serait la garante de la justesse de ma décision.

La première fois où j'utilisais ce centime fut à la suite de la missive que j'avais reçu de Malefoy. C'est à la suite de celle-ci que je mettais en place les règles d'utilisation de mon centime.

Ne l'utiliser que quand je suis seul.

Seulement à la suite d'une lettre

Prononcer dans sa tête distinctement, sans retour possible « Face » et son l'alternative, puis « Pile » et la deuxième proposition.

Lancer la pièce et prendre le côté face contre terre.

Accomplir le choix de la pièce à partir du lendemain

Pourquoi face contre terre et pas la face directement à ma vue ? Tout simplement pour ne pas me laisser le choix. Comme face à un mur, je ne peux plus reculer, je dois aller jusqu'au bout des choses, tant pis pour les conséquences.

La première lettre, ou plutôt le premier bout de papier comme je devrais le nommer était aussi court que ceux qui suivirent.

« _Potter,_

_Haie-moi._

_Drago Malefoy »_

En lisant ces petits mots, j'ai compris qu'il était devenu Mangemort, et que pour être à l'abri, jamais je ne devais donner l'impression que Voldemort pouvait m'atteindre à travers lui. Nous avions cessé de nous disputer sans répit, comme une sorte d'amnistie.

Je ne dis pas non plus qu'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'un début d'amitié entre nous, mais notre attitude avait paru suspecte aux yeux de tous, tellement habitués à nos séances quotidiennes de rage explosive. Si suspecte qu'on murmurait dans les couloirs qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison pour que nous arrêtions de nous hurler dessus dès que possible. Et imaginer de telles raisons emballait les foules qui s'inventaient les scénarios les plus improbables, de la romance la plus dégoulinante à la luxure la plus animale, alors que l'unique raison était notre fatigue mutuelle de cette perpétuelle attitude de gamins colériques…

Ce soir, j'ai sorti la pièce, ai formulé mes deux possibilités, puis ai lancé le centime.

Le lendemain, je l'ai collé contre un mur et lui ai jeté les pires horreurs sur ces parents, les monstres, les tueurs, les immondices.

Je n'ai plus la moindre idée de celles qui ont suivi, mais elles se sont toutes ressemblées les jours suivants. Plus je le méprisais, plus je l'humiliais et le laissais me traîner plus bas que terre, plus je sentais la satisfaction du Seigneur Noir devant un serviteur si vindicatif. Je savourais chaque horreur que je lui assenais car elles le mettaient à l'abri.

Pourquoi ce besoin de le protéger ? Je ne savais pas… C'était comme ça, une manière comme une autre de me racheter de toutes ces années perdues à se haïr.

Me racheter pourquoi ? Je ne pouvais le dire. Peut-être de la lueur blessée qui avait jailli de ses yeux après mon refus, cette lueur qui n'avait pas durée une seconde pour être remplacé par une rancune à toute épreuve.

Car même si ce sentiment n'avait été présent qu'un infime moment, rien ne pouvait changer le fait qu'il y était, et plus important encore, que je l'avais aperçu.

La deuxième lettre arriva par hibou, mais cette fois elle n'était pas seule. Je me précipitais sur le mot, gribouillé, transpirant la peur.

« _Potter,_

_Aide-moi,_

_Drago Malefoy. »_

Avec la lettre, il y avait les plans futurs de Voldemort et un point de rendez-vous pour recevoir tous les trois jours des nouvelles de l'autre camp.

J'ai sorti mon centime, et je l'ai lancé.

Le lendemain, j'étais dans le sinistre café cité dans le message, malgré les grands cris de Ron sur le caractère sournois des Malefoy, les reproches angoissés de Hermione. J'ai même dû les menacer de les stupéfixier s'ils tentaient d'aller prévenir les gens de l'Ordre, je leur ai fait juré de me laisser faire, leur ai demandé leur confiance.

Il me l'ont donnée cette confiance, au bout d'heures de discussion. Quand je suis parti, Ron était au bord de l'évanouissement, et je crois n'avoir jamais vu ses taches de rousseur ressortir de la sorte tellement il était pâle. Quant à Hermione, elle était plongée dans ses livres, sûrement pour s'empêcher de se jeter sur moi pour m'empêcher de commettre « l'erreur la plus monumentale, que je ne pouvais pas me permettre, de ma vie ».

Mais au café, Malefoy ne m'a attaqué, il ne m'a pas livré, il ne m'a pas trahi. Il s'est contenté de me retransmettre toutes les informations en sa possession qu'il ne m'avait pas déjà pas cité dans son message.

Ma plume à papote m'a permis de conserver une trace de cette discussion, car je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas pu me défendre de le détailler avec une soif de savoir qui n'avait probablement d'égale que la fragilité brutalisée, martyrisée pour être camouflée que je devinais chez Malefoy.

Il était terrifié, je pouvais le lire dans chacun de ses gestes, mais pourtant, il gardait une certaine classe aristocratique qui jurait totalement avec le reste de son attitude. C'était comme parler comme à un schizophrène, une partie de lui refusait d'abandonner, d'être soumis, d'êtes aussi faible, l'autre dévoilait sa vie, ses peurs de tous les instants, la terreur d'être découvert.

Je l'ai trouvé beau à ce moment. C'était incroyablement cliché, mais j'avais le sentiment d'être le prince charmant qui venait sauver sa damoiselle en détresse…Ridicule. Comme si on pouvait confondre Drago avec une fille…

Je suis parti avec l'impression de planer, comme si ce que j'avais vécu était impossible même dans les rêves.

Je suis revenu. Bien sûr que je suis revenu.

Les informations de Malefoy nous étaient précieuses, et l'Ordre tout entier me félicitait pour mon fantastique coup d'œil, ma qualité fabuleuse de comprendre les intentions de chacun, de placer ma confiance en les bonnes personnes…

S'ils savaient qu'à cette époque je n'allais à ce café que pour le voir, pour me repaître toujours un peu plus de ses faiblesses qui transparaissaient sous son masque de Sang pur arrogant.

Je buvais le mépris qu'il mettait dans ses paroles lorsqu'il partait, dans sa façon de me dire à la fois qu'il me détestait pour tout, sa situation et d'être là, à le regarder mourir à petit feu.

Je respirais les effluves de ses sentiments et de son effroi comme on respire le parfum le plus entêtant, je m'empoisonnais lentement sans parvenir à me pincer le nez.

Je pressentais ses larmes qui refusaient de couler en ma présence, mais je les attendait comme un prédateur guette sa proie, peut être pour cesser d'être le mec avec qui il trahissait son camp et devenir…autre chose. N'importe quoi d'autre pourvu que je puisse arrêter de le regarder de façon si neutre. Ami, ennemi, cela m'était égale.

Et puis un jour, un Mangemort est entré dans le café, l'air soucieux, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un alors que nous nous apprêtions à sortir.

J'ai cru que Malefoy allait glisser sur le sol, évanoui devant tout ce que représentait menace d'être découvert. J'ai encore le souvenir de sa bouche s'ouvrant lentement, de son souffle qui se bloque, de ses muscles contractés, puis de ses lèvres mordues par ses dents si blanches.

Après je ne sais plus très bien si c'est à la pensée qu'il devait être ainsi pendant l'amour ou l'urgence de la situation qui ont guidé mes gestes.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai embrassé.

Officiellement pour cacher son corps derrière le mien le temps que le Mangemort sorte, voilé sous ma cape, contre le mur.

Officieusement, peut être parce que j'en crevais d'envie.

Mais quelles qu'ont pu être mes raisons, mon souffle saccadé, mes mains toujours plus aventureuses, ma bouche le long de son cou, mes gémissements, je ne les ai pas improvisé. Et j'ai aimé penser que ses mêmes gestes pour moi ne l'étaient pas non plus.

Quand le Mangemort a abandonné les lieux, ne nous jetant qu'un vague regard, après tout, personne n'aurait suspecté Malefoy de s'exposer ainsi en public, j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à me détacher de lui.

Mais quand j'y suis arrivé, il a mis quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits, peut être pour décider l'événement le plus préoccupant : avoir été reconnu ou mon baiser.

Vu la manière dont il s'est précipité vers la sortie, j'ai pensé que ce que je venais de faire devait être encore plus effrayant que Lord Voldemort lui-même. Même pour moi.

J'ai vomi en sortant. Parce que je me suis rendu compte que toutes mes pensées à son encontre, tous mes gestes, et maintenant ce baiser donné avec une passion qui ne devait pas pouvoir exister en temps de guerre étaient malsains.

J'ai vomi pour recracher ma colère d'être en guerre, d'être prisonnier du refus de cette main tendue, de nous être entêté dans des rôles qui ne nous permettaient plus de retour en arrière.

J'ai vomi pour le semblant de viol que je venais de commettre. Certes, je lui avais sans doute sauvé la vie, mais j'avais profané le sanctuaire de sa bouche, j'avais pénétré là où nul ennemi ne peut se glisser sans y avoir été invité, là où nul être humain ne peut y entrer sans autorisation.

J'avais fait plus que l'embrasser, j'avais eu accès à son âme.

Et je me dégoûtais d'être prêt à tout pour pouvoir la revoir

Le soir, j'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre, de la même main, l'écriture encore plus brouillon que la dernière fois, comme si son trouble s'était amplifié

« _Potter, _

_Sauve-moi_

_Drago Malefoy. »_

J'ai sorti mon centime et l'ai lancé.

Le lendemain soir, Malefoy reposait dans une chambre loin de la mienne, enfin en sécurité.

Il ne m'a pas été difficile de convaincre l'Ordre, j'étais le héros qui ne pouvait pas se tromper. Même la haine héréditaire entre Malefoy et Weasley était enterrée pour peu que je le demande. J'ai même surpris Ron tirer discrètement Malefoy dans un coin pour le remercier de ces précieuses informations qui avaient sans doute sauvées la vie de sa jeune sœur.

J'aurais aimé lire le cœur de Malefoy quand il a reçu ce merci, quand il a obtenu son droit d'entrée pour notre monde.

Car si Ron l'acceptait, alors tous le feraient. Ron le savait. Malefoy le savait. Je le savais.

Et j'ai souri. Puis me suis éclipsé pour ne pas voir l'expression de mon ancien ennemi.

Je n'ai pas essayé d'être seul avec lui. J'en aurais été incapable. J'avais peur de moi même, de ce qui pourrait se produire. Nous n'avons jamais fait allusion à cette scène du café, c'était plus facile ainsi.

J'avais mon rôle à jouer, il avait le sien, nous en étions conscients et l'acceptions. Peut-être était-ce surtout un prétexte pour nous éviter de réfléchir. Peut-être que ce je me répétais chaque soir où je mourrais d'envie de traverser ces quelques couloirs pour le contempler, le toucher, l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre ma place de héros n'était qu'une façade que je me créais pour m'empêcher de flancher.

Je voyais qu'il combattait lui aussi. Jamais il ne me laissait l'approcher. Malgré la relative proximité qui régnait entre nous, il restait prudent, comme si à chaque fois qu'il me regardait, le souvenir pressant de ma bouche contre la sienne revenait lui brûler la langue.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Moi qui avait passé des heures à le contempler dans ce café, moi qui avais voulu percer une entrée à son âme, mais n'avais pu que l'apercevoir, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre le fouillis des sentiments, émotions et ressentis qui tourbillonnaient en lui.

J'y voyais de la haine par bribes, de l'envie parfois, quand il se contrôlait depuis trop longtemps ; mais le plus souvent, c'était cette incertitude qui dominait.

Mais je me souviens qu'un jour, il a cessé de me regarder avec cette lueur qui témoignait qu'un pas vers lui et sa baguette serait pointée sur ma poitrine.

À partir de ce jour, il a arrêté de vouloir sans cesse garder la maîtrise de soi tant prisée par sa famille depuis des générations. Et étrangement, il devenait plus difficile à cerner.

Sauf avec moi.

Je me noyais dans ces yeux qu'il posait sur moi dans chaque réunion, quand je prenais la parole et que, sachant que personne ne l'observait, il me sondait, de façon si intense, si profonde…Une fois, j'en ai même perdu l'équilibre.

Ses yeux qui me jugeaient, me cherchaient, devenaient ma hantise et mon obsession. J'aurais été prêt à raconter n'importe quoi pour avoir son regard gris posé sur moi, qui, au fil des jours, avec timidité descendait sur mon corps, me détaillait avec précaution, comme pour me permettre de mettre fin à son exploration à tous moments.

Mais je le désirais ce voyage silencieux au gré des craquements de son barrage d'émotions.

Même si cette douceur, cette légèreté étaient aussi insupportables que nécessaires, je n'arrivais plus à m'en passer.

J'en devenais malade de savoir qu'il ne m'avait pas vraiment regardé certains jours. Je me postais en face de lui au repas, et moi je le dévorais du regard, sans aucune pudeur, sans cette douceur qu'il mettait pour me découvrir.

Je le voulais, à moi, je voulais être détaillé, meurtri d'avoir été trop dévoilé, je voulais qu'il me fasse subir ce que jour après jour je lui faisais endurer.

Je désirais ne pas être le seul à ne plus comprendre ce qui m'arrivais, celui qui ne parvenait plus à se convaincre que la guerre dispersait les repères et brouillait l'esprit des gens. Je n'arrivais plus à me persuader que ces temps troublés étaient responsables de mon besoin d'un autre auprès de moi, contre moi, qui m'aime, me désire avec la même intensité que j'en mettais à le vouloir lui.

Et un soir, j'ai reçu un message glissé sous la porte, de la main qui hantait mes nuits comme tout le reste du corps à qui elle appartenait.

« _Potter,_

_Embrasse-moi encore_

_Drago Malefoy »_

J'ai cru ne jamais arrivé à remettre la main sur mon centime tellement je tremblais. Je l'ai laissé glissé de mes doigts frémissants un tel nombre de fois que j'ignore comment il a fait pour ne pas glisser entre deux lattes.

J'ai formulé mes choix, puis ai lancé la pièce.

Ce soir-là, j'ai fait ma première et dernière entorse à la règle numéro cinq, je n'ai pas attendu le lendemain pour accomplir ce qui avais été décidé.

Je me suis levé comme un automate, et j'ai ouvert ma porte.

Avec l'impression grisante de flotter, je me suis dirigé vers la chambre de Malefoy. Je n'ai même pas frappé, je suis entré.

Accoudé à la fenêtre, il a sursauté quand la porte a claqué contre le mur. Puis il a frissonné quand il a découvert mon regard dans la pénombre, qui pour autant que je puisse le deviner devait être vert de désir.

Mais quoi qu'il ait vu dans mon regard, moi j'ai vu la peur dans les siens, la peur que soulignait sa fragilité enfin retrouvée.

J'aurais pu devenir fou sans elle, j'aurais pu me précipiter et le coller contre le mur, sur le rebord de la fenêtre et recommencer ce que j'avais commencé dans le café, encore et encore, toujours plus loin…

Mais je n'ai pas pu, je n'ai pas voulu quand j'ai compris qu'il était terrorisé, peut être plus par ce que je demandais que parce que le Seigneur Noir avait pu exiger.

Parce que cette fois, c'était corps et âme qu'il allait se livrer.

Alors je n'ai plus bougé, frappé par la foudre, empêtré dans mes désirs qui ne correspondaient pas à mes sentiments. J'ai attendu. Et plus je restais immobile, plus je le voyais se détendre, comme s'il s'était attendu à subir l'assaut d'un ouragan dont il n'était pas sûr de sortir vivant.

Et alors que je fermais les yeux dans une dernière tentative désespérée pour ne pas obéir à ce que criait mon corps, il fit un premier pas vers moi. Puis un deuxième un peu moins hésitant.

Quand enfin il est arrivé près de moi, j'ai cessé de respirer. Ce sont ses lèvres qui sont spontanément venues frôler les miennes, c'est son corps qui, avec une lenteur aussi sensuelle que frustrante vint se coller contre le mien.

Mais ce sont mes bras qui se sont refermés sur son corps, c'est la pression avide de ma propre bouche qui nous a enflammé.

Peut-être que la guerre a bien fait voler en éclats toutes nos représentations de ce que devait être notre monde, les devoirs d'un héros et les compromis d'un traître.

Peut-être qu'en définitive, c'est bien elle qui nous ronge et nous fait commettre des actes auxquels jamais nous n'aurions pensé. Il n'y eu ni dominant, ni dominé cette nuit, comme me l'avait sous-entendu un de mes amis homosexuels, il n'y eu que nous deux qui faisions uniquement ce à quoi nous étions prêt.

Et le lendemain, nous osèrent un peu plus. Et le surlendemain toujours plus.

Et chaque soir, je l'aimais un peu plus, lui laissait un plus grand accès à ma conscience, mes doutes, mes peurs, tout ce que le possible vainqueur de Voldemort ne pouvait pas se permettre de dévoiler. Je lisais dans ces yeux que partager mes peines et mes peurs lui étaient plus précieux que n'importe laquelle de mes joies car elles montraient que je lui appartenais.

La situation dura toute la guerre, quatre longues années, qui s'achèvent aujourd'hui.

Parce qu'en ce jour, je suis définitivement le héros de la nation, en ce jour, je dois redevenir cet être parfait qui est censé être moi. J'ai jusqu'à demain matin.

Dès demain après midi, les jolies jeunes filles viendront papillonner autour de moi et je devrais faire comme si je n'avais jamais aimé plus fort que tout, comme si je n'avais pas aimé un espion, un homme.

Demain, je devrais peut-être même en épouser une, lui faire deux ou trois enfants et être un père exceptionnel qui jamais n'aura eu le modèle d'un père à suivre.

Demain je devrais peut-être même épouser Ginny, pour parfaire le tableau, le Survivant et la sœur de son meilleur ami, unis après l'adversité. Je suis sûr qu'elle accepterait, elle aussi est prisonnière de cet ordre des choses qui semblent avoir touché tous et toutes comme si un retour à la normale, à la paix ne pouvait se faire que sur la construction d'une imposture aux allures de fin de conte de fées.

Pourtant, il y a bien une personne qui ne croit plus aux histoires pour enfants, et cette personne sait aussi ce que signifie la fin de la guerre. Elle a mal, je le vois, je le sens, d'autant plus que je n'ai plus droit à son lit depuis que la victoire nous a fauché, aussi rapide que radicale.

Et ne pas pouvoir toucher son corps me fait comprendre à quel point il est blessé et qu'il a peur. Parce qu'il sait que je peux lire en lui depuis ce café, il sait que dissimuler ne servirait à rien.

Alors il se fait honte d'être si faible, encore une fois, et de n'avoir rien pour me retenir.

Son regard ne me détaille plus car il a terrifié à l'idée de ce que je pourrais y lire, de ce que les autres pourraient deviner. Supporter leur dégoût, leur rejet, ou même leur pitié en plus de mon abandon, cela il ne le peut pas.

Et cette absence, j'en meurs à petit feu.

Si c'est cela la paix, alors laissez- moi ma guerre, car perdre la tête, accomplir ce que nul ne peut comprendre, par crainte de mourir dans les heures qui viennent, je veux le retrouver.

La paix signifie-t-elle qu'on doive tout lui sacrifier quand on a déjà tant offert ? Dois- je y laisser jusqu'à mon bonheur pour servir les autres ?

Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête, quand une lettre apparaît devant mes yeux. L'écriture tremble, c'est peut-être celle-ci qui reflète le plus d'angoisse de toutes celles qu'il m'a envoyé. Je la déplie lentement, délicatement, comme un trésor.

« _Potter, _

_Aime- moi_

_Drago Malefoy »_

Alors, comme les autres fois, les quatre autres fois, je sors le centime de ma bouche, ce centime qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis plus de huit ans, et une dernière fois, je me présente les choix.

« Face. »

Je prépare le centime dans ma main.

« Je l'oublie, le chasse pour pouvoir effacer son visage et son goût, et demain, au petit déjeuner, je demande Ginny en mariage. »

Je me remémore la quatrième règle, le côté de la pièce face sol est celui que je suivrai.

« Pile.

« La réponse à Drago sera oui... »

Selon ma règle, quand je m'avancerai, si je vois pile, ce sera Ginny, si je vois face, ce sera Drago…

Je lance la pièce et la contemple tournoyer.

Quand je me penche, je reste figé devant mon centime.

Devant moi est dessiné pile.

Je me recouche alors sur mon lit, l'esprit vidé de mon esprit, tentant de me représenter ce que sera ma nouvelle vie demain. J'y perdrai, sûrement beaucoup, mais ainsi en a été décidé, et je ne suis jamais revenu sur une décision, sur mes décisions.

Et au fil que se déroulent mes pensées, un grand sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres.

En pensant à la scène de demain matin, je me remémore les raisons qui me rattachent à ce centime, pourquoi je l'ai gardé si longtemps dans le creux de ma robe, pourquoi il est un souvenir comme le moyen de faire approuver mes décisions par une volonté supérieure.

Pourquoi Dudley l'avait malencontreusement oublié dans son jeans trop petit.

La pièce ne valait rien.

Parce qu'elle présentait deux côtés pile.

* * *

Hey vous!! Ici GLR!

Comme je n'ai pas encore fini la mienne (patience,mes enfants..),je n'ai pas le droit de lire celle de ma deuxième Rote (ô torture!!)

ndla(KLR): Elle hurle sur le canapé à côté de moi, vous devriez voir cela, c'est très drôle, surtout le cri quand elle s'en rendu compte qu'EN PLUS il n'y avait plus de chocolat !;-)

Ici re moi (GLR), non, c'est tout sauf drôle.. Quand je pense que je suis sensée laisser un commentaire sur une fiction que je n'ai même pas encore lue.. Et que tous ceux (celles?) qui sont actuellement en train de me lire ont DEJA lue!!! Arghhhh! Je vous déteste (presque)...

Ici, (KLR), au risque de me répéter, je trouve la situation et ton commentaire extrémement amusant! hihi!

Après avoir tous bien ri, je vous laisse quand même mon commentaire..Je suis sûre que cette fiction ne dépare pas la longue liste des fictions que KLR a déjà écrites (mais pas encore publiées) et qui sont toutes...TROP bien! Donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture, bonne inspiration, vive la république, et vive la France!! (sans oublier Es lebe Deutschland über alles!!)

"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon."


	3. Un tout petit centime

Hallo Leute! Ici GLR!

Voilà mon centime à moi... (J'ai enfin pu lire celui de ma deuxième Rote, qui comme je l'avais prédit, est sensationnel!!) Mais ils n'ont carrément rien à voir.

Les focalisations sont différentes, et les tons égalements...Mais je vous laisse découvrir tout ca par vous-même!!**

* * *

**

**Un tout petit centime**

J'ai toujours été fasciné par le mouvement d'une pièce que l'on fait tourner sur elle-même.

Il suffit de lui imprimer un tout petit mouvement pour qu'elle tourne pendant de longues, longues, longues minutes. Alors on suit des yeux sa lente descente et finalement son arrêt. Son arrêt est le plus fascinant, je trouve. Cent fois, on pense qu'elle va s'arrêter, mais pourtant, elle continue, elle tourne, elle tourne, elle tourne, comme si elle pensait pouvoir continuer de tourner des heures durant, et qu'elle menait une sorte de combat acharné contre l'attraction terrestre et les frottements de l'air.

Comme si un ridicule petit centime pouvait se battre contre les lois universelles de l'univers…N'a-t-on jamais appris aux centimes qu'il était ridicule et dérisoire d'espérer chaque fois, que de toute façon, il finit toujours par s'arrêter et que la gravitation est toujours plus puissante…Pourquoi est ce que tous les centimes continuent ils éternellement à se battre? Pourquoi est ce qu'aucun ne s'est jamais résigné ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Aujourd'hui, ce n'est ni un Gallion, ni une pièce sorcière, ni une pièce moldue qui tourne en une danse infernale. Danse infernale qui, vu comme elle a commencée, est bien partie pour ne pas s'arrêter de sitôt. Ma pièce, aujourd'hui, c'est Potter.

Potter, qui vient de se faire tuer. Qui vient de se faire lamentablement massacrer par le seigneur noir.

C'en était risible de ridicule…Potter était le centime, Voldemort la gravitation. Il a certes essayé de combattre, mais sa survie n'était due qu'au bon vouloir de celui que l'on peut à présent appeler le Maître du monde…Un simple Avada Kevadra, et pfiou…Plus de Potter…

Et tout ça, grâce à moi, Drago Malefoy, qui ai aujourd'hui l'honneur de pouvoir le faire tourner comme une toupie afin que le cercle des Mangemorts, qui s'est relativement développé depuis que j'y suis moi-même entré, puisse dans sa totalité admirer la victoire écrasante de Voldemort.

Et Potter tourne, il tourne, sans s'arrêter. Son corps désarticulé ressemble à une marionnette macabre au bout de ma baguette…Ses lunettes sont tombées au sol, ses yeux trop verts ont perdu leur éclat et sont devenus vitreux. Sa robe de sorcier dévoile son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il tourne. Ses vêtements avaient été déchirés et ses robes dévoilent certains endroits indécents, qui provoquent la joie de tous ces porcs de Mangemorts. Ce corps, que je connais si bien, oh Harry, comment ai-je pu te faire une chose pareille ?

**[Flash-back**

**Juillet**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu la marque. Aujourd'hui, je suis un homme. Un Mangemort.

Etrangement, même si j'attends ce jour depuis…depuis ma naissance, depuis toujours en fait, je n'arrive pas à être aussi heureux que je devrais l'être, aussi heureux que tous autour de moi le sont, même si personne ne le montre. Nous sommes des Malefoy, et des Black.

Après la cérémonie officielle, qui nous fut commune, à moi et à Pansy, le Seigneur Noir m'a fait la distinction particulière de m'accorder un entretien privé – privilège habituellement réservé à ses plus proches intimes – afin de me confier ma première mission, qui doit à tout prix rester top secrète, comme tout ce que vous dit le Lord Noir, mais ceci tout particulièrement.

Etant le plus « sûr » de tous ses agents à Poudlard, il m'a confié une mission bien spécifique. Il connaît bien sûr la nature de mes relations à celui qu'il nomme « la moisissure qui infecte ce monde » ou « le microbe », il sait que si lui et moi, nous restons plus de trois minutes à proximité, ça provoque immanquablement des étincelles, et que ce n'est pas dû à l'affection que l'on se porte mutuellement, mais plutôt au fait que l'on nourrisse une antipathie des plus virulentes de l'école.

Le maître est l'un des sorciers les plus brillants, les plus puissants, mais surtout des plus intelligents et imaginatifs que je connaisse. Il est même le plus extraordinaire de tous les sorciers de l'Histoire. Il est très instruit, et dans sa jeunesse, lorsqu'il avait encore le temps, il a beaucoup lu. Même s'il trouvait ce genre de lecture mièvres au plus haut point, comme il me l'a avoué, il se souvient que des pires haines ressortent les amours les plus belles et les plus passionnées.

Il a donc pris une décision pour moi. Je devrai séduire Potter. Pas forcément l'amener à m'aimer dans le sens gryffondorien du terme, mais simplement réussir à acquérir sa confiance et son amitié seraient déjà un pas gigantesque pour le Maître. Si je réussissais à recueillir ses confidences, cela signifierait pour moi une avancée rapide et sure au sein de la hiérarchie des Mangemorts, le Maître me l'a bien fait comprendre.

Bon. Je dois devenir l'ami de Potter. Berk. Ca me colle une de ses envies de vomir…

Potter et moi ? Amis ? C'est tout simplement antinomique.

D'abord parce qu'un Malefoy n'a pas d'amis, seulement des relations, qu'il utilise sans vergogne pour ses propres intérêts et sa propre réussite.

Ensuite parce que Potter, cet espèce de sale petit balafré, a refusé mon amitié, que je lui ai offert il y a six ans, et maintenant je vais devoir me rouler à ses pieds pour qu'il m'accepte parmi les siens…

Et enfin parce que je n'ai absolument aucune envie de me retrouver le héros d'une de ces stupides histoires fades, plates, toutes aussi romantiques et idéalistes que Potter, qui croit encore au Père Noël, et qui imagine que l'humanité est encore digne d'être sauvée…

Mais le Prince des Ténèbres n'a pas semblé très convaincu par mes arguments…Et il m'a également fait comprendre que chez les Mangemorts, qui n'a pas le sens du sacrifice, de la soumission et de l'obéissance aveugles n'a pas sa place.

Ok. Je n'ai absolument pas le choix.

Une grande fête a été organisée au manoir, tous ont été invités, même la famille de Pansy au grand complet… Je vois nos pères respectifs s'entretenir…Au sujet de notre prochain mariage, dans un an peut-être, ou plus, quand j'aurais fait mes preuves en tant que Mangemort, et qu'elle aura obtenu tous ses ASPICS.

Etrangement, la connaissance de cette nouvelle n'éveille rien en moi. Ni répugnance, ni liesse incommensurable.

Sans le vouloir, inconsciemment, tout un tas de plans tout aussi farfelus les uns que les autres apparaissent dans mon esprit…Je sens que je vais passer un été mouvementé…

**Novembre**

En y réfléchissant, je me dis que c'était vraiment facile…

A la rentrée, j'ai quand même du me retenir (et Merlin sait que ça a été difficile) d'insulter ses inséparables amis…J'ai nommé la belette et la Sang de bourbe, bien sûr…Je ne me suis même pas battu avec aucun de ces sous crétins arriérés qui infestent mon environnement dans le train.

J'ai simplement dit : « Bonjour Potter ».

Je crois que Weasley a manqué de s'étouffer. Quant à Granger, elle a affiché un de ses sourires en coin du genre je-sais-très-bien-ce-qu'il-se-passe-dans-ton-esprit, alors qu'elle n'en a absolument aucune idée. Et Potter m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds comme des vifs d'or. De toute évidence, il attendait une raillerie de ma part, mais j'avais pris des résolutions, et je n'ai rien dit. Ils ont fini par partir.

Le lendemain je suis allé le voir pour lui parler en privé. La belette s'est énervé, comme d'habitude, il a minaudé « Harry, n'y vas pas, c'est sûrement un piège ! » On aurait dit une groupie…J'ai là aussi dû me retenir d'exprimer mon opinion, qui de toute évidence ne leur aurait pas plu.

Il a finalement accepté. J'ai inventé une fable stupide et dégoulinante qui me mettait bien sûr atrocement en valeur, dans le rôle de la victime, du pauvre Sang pur à qui l'on a imposé son destin, et qui a choisi de se rebeller pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin contre le grand méchant Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je lui ai juré ma bonne foi et ma coopération sur tout un tas d'ancêtres qui n'existaient pas, et il n'a même pas pensé à me soumettre au Véritasérum, il a juste dit que je devrais faire mes preuves…Un jeu d'enfant !

Voilà donc deux mois que je lutte contre ma nature la plus profonde : je n'insulte plus les Sang de bourbe, ni les Weasley, je n'ai plus de bouc émissaire, je ne martyrise plus aucun élève, même dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Je traîne avec des Gryffondors. J'ai même appris à sculpter mon visage de telle sorte que les commissures de mes lèvres se relèvent. A chaque fois que je fais ça, Potter a l'air émerveillé : il pose sa main sur mon bras et dit en soupirant d'un air extasié : « Malefoy, ça te va tellement bien de sourire… Tellement mieux que ton rictus habituel… »

**Décembre**

Le jour de mon anniversaire.

Ca y est, ils m'appellent tous Drago depuis qu'Harry a scellé notre amitié en me prenant dans ses bras et en m'offrant un cadeau. Et maintenant je dois dire : « Neville, pourrais-tu me passer le sel, je te prie ? » au lieu de mon habituel « Accio salière ! Attention Londubat, tu pourrais être en contact avec de la magie, et je sais que ça te fait toujours un choc, les rares fois où ça t'arrive...».

C'est vraiment fatiguant de toujours devoir être GENTIL… Et c'est d'un ennui…

En plus, même si Potter a affirmé devant tous ses amis/fans qu'il m'accordait toute sa confiance, il n'arrête pas de me surveiller…Je le sens. Même en cours, je sens son regard toujours sur moi…Comme si je pouvais le trahir en cours de Métamorphose, ou en Potions…

**Janvier**

J'ai dû faire des cadeaux de Noël à tous mes nouveaux amis…Répugnant.

Mais grâce à mon éducation irréprochable et à mon goût exquis, tous mes présents ont fait mouche… Pas comme ceux que j'ai reçus…A part celui de Granger peut-être…Elle m'a offert un collier avec un pendentif de serpent…Dommage qu'elle soit une Sang de bourbe dans le mauvais camp, parce qu'elle et moi, nous nous ressemblons assez au fond…

Mais passons.

Aujourd'hui il s'est passé quelque chose de bien plus grave…

J'étais seul avec Potter, et j'étais sur les nerfs… Pendant toute la journée, il n'avait fait que m'observer ! Et quand je me retournais pour lui faire savoir que j'avais remarqué sa surveillance tout sauf discrète, il se contentait de me sourire…Non mais me sourire !! Pourquoi pas me faire un signe de la main tant qu'il y était ??

« Drago, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air énervé depuis ce matin…Parle moi…»

« Te parler ? Et pourquoi MOI je devrais te parler, alors que toi, depuis cinq mois tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance, malgré ma transformation ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas comprendre que j'ai CHANGE ?? »

« Mais Drago, je…je te fais confiance…J'ai même été le seul à te croire au début… Je sais que tu as dû traverser des épreuves difficiles, mais tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance… »

« Alors pourquoi tu passes tes journées à me surveiller ? Hein pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi je…Ah, tu as remarqué.. ? Et bien… Drago… Tu sais, je n'ai vraiment plus aucun soupçon sur toi, je t'accorde vraiment toute ma confiance, autant qu'à Ron ou à Hermione… »

A ce moment, j'ai jugé relativement diplomatique et digne d'un ami de Potter d'esquisser cette grimace qui lui plaît tant, et qu'il appelle sourire…

« …peut-être même plus, et….Oh Drago… »

J'aurais peut-être dû me douter de quelque chose alors que sa voix s'enrouait en prononçant mon prénom…

« Ton sourire…je… »

Mais non, je ne me suis réveillé que lorsqu'il a commencé à poser ses mains sur mes épaules et pressé avec fougue ses lèvres contres les miennes…

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ?? Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend Potter ? »

Je l'ai violemment repoussé en appuyant sur le nom de famille.

Et me voilà dans mon dortoir, à repasser cette scène dans ma tête, encore et encore...Que va dire mon Maître lorsqu'il apprendra que j'ai repoussé Potter ??

Je devais le séduire... Mais il n'a pas dit devenir son amant... Ce qui serait pourtant le degré le plus élevé du « sens du sacrifice », comme il l'appelle...

**Février**

Je suis resté une semaine en froid avec Potter, puis je suis allé le voir et je lui ai fait une déclaration dans les règles de l'art.

« Harry...Je voulais d'abord m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, je... »

« C'est bon, laisse tomber, j'ai compris Drago. C'est gentil à toi, mais ne te fatigue pas, je me suis fait une raison... »

« Non non, attends... C'est juste que... Enfin, comme tu as sans doute pu le constater, je ne suis pas un spécialiste dans...disons dans tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin aux sentiments... Je suis même assez nul... Mes relations se sont jusqu'ici limitées à des suites de one night stand où la fille ne représentait pas ce que tu peux définir comme le grand amour... Et tout ça me convenait très bien : pas de sentiments, pas de dépendance, juste du sexe, du plaisir : maîtrise absolue, aucun laisser-aller. Mais il y a quelques jours, quand tu m'as embrassé, c'était tellement...tellement différent que j'ai vraiment pris peur... Pourquoi ça faisait ce genre de sensations dans mon ventre... ? Et pourquoi ma tête me hurlait que cet instant était le plus parfait de toute ma vie, alors que j'étais en train d'embrasser un garçon, et de surcroît celui que je considère comme mon meilleur ami... Que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami... Parce que...Harry...je crois qu'entre nous deux, il y a vraiment beaucoup plus que de l'amitié... »

Quand j'ai relevé la tête pour voir sa réaction, il pleurait. Oui, Harry Potter pleurait après que Drago Malefoy lui ait fait une des déclarations les plus plates et les plus baratineuses de toute l'histoire du romantisme amoureux...

« Oh... Drago...jamais j'aurais pu imaginer une chose pareille...je...moi aussi je t'aime... »

J'ai alors essuyé ses larmes comme si cela représentait le chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'ait jamais été donnée de faire...

Puis nous avons passé des heures entières à nous embrasser pour étrenner notre amour tout neuf... Il m'a avoué qu'il avait commencé à rêver de moi de manière pas très catholique (je ne sais pas ce que ce mot moldu signifie, mais j'ai bien saisi le sens général...) il y a deux ans déjà, mais qu'il avait commencé à m'aimer au début de cette année, alors qu'il apprenait à me connaître.

Il m'a ensuite demandé de ne pas ébruiter notre relation... Voldemort (comment ose-t-il prononcer son nom ?) devait déjà m'en vouloir suffisamment pour ne pas avoir à en rajouter sur la liste des griefs qu'ils devait avoir contre ma charmante petite personne... Ai-je déjà dit que je DETESTAIS la gentillesse gryffondorienne ?

Mais Potter a ensuite eu l'idée la plus fantastique de toute sa ridicule petite vie. Il m'a proposé de faire « comme avant »... Je devais retourner avec mes amis Serpentards, faire semblant de redevenir comme j'étais avant ma transformation, pour livrer des informations à l'Ordre et comme ça, personne ne pourra avoir aucun soupçon au sujet de nous deux...

Potter, je t'aime !!

(Enfin, façon de parler, n'allez pas vous imaginer des choses non plus...)

**Avril**

Voila deux mois que je couche avec Potter...

Au début je ne supportais pas ça, je passais des heures dans la salle de bains après ce que j'appelais « l'acte » pour me laver les dents et mon corps entier, et pour me faire des lavements lorsqu'il avait été au-dessus...

Maintenant, je m'y suis fait. Je n'ai plus mal, il faut croire que je suis extensible...

J'avoue que ces rendez-vous hebdomadaires m'amusent... D'abord parce que je dois lui livrer tout un tas d'informations faussées que d'autres Mangemorts m'ont transmises et qu'il note toujours assidûment. Puis il faut avouer qu'il ne se débrouille pas si mal le petit Potter... Qui refuserait de prendre son pied en se faisant sucer par un homme viril, excitant et soumis à vos moindres désirs ? Pas moi en tout cas...

J'aime aussi quand il me prend par surprise (dans les deux sens du terme... Que je suis drôle...). Plus sérieusement, c'est quand je me promène seul dans les couloirs, ou que je fais ma ronde, il se cache dans un recoin, m'attrape alors que je passe à son niveau, me déshabille plus ou moins partiellement, et me murmure avec son air de drogué en manque :

« Drago...Oh...J'ai trop envie de toi... »

Mais ce cher Potty n'est pas uniquement porté sur la chose... Il est également féru de dîners aux chandelles et de déclarations passionnées... Et ce qu'il aime par-dessus tout, c'est me surprendre... Tous les lundis soirs, nous avons rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande où nous passons la nuit entière. Chaque fois, la décoration de la salle change, et je dois dire que Potter a vraiment une imagination époustouflante...

Je me souviens d'un soir où il a recréé ma chambre au manoir Malefoy, ou d'un autre où nous avons passé la soirée dans une clairière avec un lac... Si j'avais été romantique, j'aurais même pu dire que tout ça était féerique...

Mais étant moi, un Malefoy sans sentiments, et très intéressé par mon propre plaisir, je dirais juste que je n'avais jamais eu de sexe sous l'eau, et que c'est encore meilleur que dans tous les autres endroits que je n'ai jamais expérimentés... (Et Merlin sait qu'avec tous mes one night stand et avec l'imaginatif Potter, j'en ai connu des endroits insolites...).

Parfois, je me dis qu'une fois que le Seigneur Noir aura vaincu, je m'ennuierais sans Potter... Mais d'un autre côté, ma scolarité à Poudlard sera finie, et je serais enfin libre d'être un des Mangemorts les plus influents, et ce à plein temps...

**Mai**

Je commence à faire des choses surprenantes... Aujourd'hui, j'ai observé des couples, dans la Grande Salle, dans les couloirs, dans le parc et je me suis mis à comparer leur relation avec celle que Potter et moi avons établie. C'est étrange, tous les couples passent par une sorte de phase où ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer, alors que nous, nous avons tout un tas de discussions extrêmement civilisées, et je crois qu'il ne nous viendrait jamais à l'esprit de nous engager sur une pente glissante, de mener la conversation vers un sujet qui pourrait conduire à un crêpage de chignon au masculin... Peut-être que nos six premières années à Poudlard nous ont servi de leçon, ou bien peut-être avons-nous utilisé tout notre quota « engueulades conjugales ». En tout cas, je ne m'en plains pas.

Il y a quelques jours, il m'a raconté son enfance dans sa famille moldue... J'étais sincèrement scandalisé... Comment des hommes de catégorie inférieure osent ils traiter un Potter de cette façon ?? Cette famille est quand même issue d'une lignée prestigieuse, et même si Harry est un Sang mêlé, ils n'avaient aucun droit de le traiter de la sorte ! Alors que son idiot de cousin recevait une quarantaine de cadeaux, cette famille qui méprisait la sorcellerie ne célébrait même pas l'anniversaire d'Harry !

Comment peut on en arriver à une telle situation ? C'est terrible. Je dirais que ça me serre presque le cœur (mais n'exagérons pas, je reste envers et contre tout un Malefoy).

Aujourd'hui, nous avons eu une discussion que je n'aurais jamais imaginé tenir avec le Survivant. Nous avons parlé de son combat futur contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et j'ai essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa faiblesse et sa médiocrité par rapport à mon maître (tout en simulant une inquiétude profonde, en bon amoureux tout transi que j'étais).

Je lui ai exposé ma théorie, et c'est à ce moment, je crois, que la métaphore du centime m'est venue. Il a souri, a di que parfois, les centimes restaient sur la tranche, que tout dépendait de la manière dont il était lancé...

Mais même s'il entend mes arguments, s'il les comprend et qu'il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance, il est serein et il veut quand même se battre. Il est complètement inconscient, comme anesthésié, et il m'en remercie, parce qu'il dit que c'est mon amour qui lui donne cette force... Il dit que je suis sa pichenette, l'impulsion qui lance la pièce...

J'ai tenté de le secouer, mais en vain... On dirait qu'il pense que c'est inscrit dans ses gènes, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Il n'arrive pas se représenter qu'il puisse avoir le choix.

**Juin**

J'avais reçu tous les ordres. Le plan était parfait. Il avait été soigneusement préparé et étudié pendant des mois. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard.

Je devais faire une surprise à Harry et l'emmener hors de Poudlard pour une ballade en amoureux, une petite virée secrète. Le lundi précédent, qui devait être notre dernier, je me suis accroché à lui comme si j'avais peur qu'il disparaisse subitement... Il ne comprenait pas, mais m'a rassuré avec sa douceur et sa gentillesse habituelles. Puis nous avons fait l'amour comme jamais auparavant, c'était...magique.

Le jeudi soir, jour fatidique, arriva. Harry était très impatient de voir la surprise que lui avait réservée...Il ne tenait pas en place, se retournait toutes les trente secondes pour me regarder...

Et il souriait... Il souriait tellement fort que j'avais envie de...oui, de tout arrêter... Mais la mission est la mission.

**[Fin du Flash-back**

Voilà mon histoire. Ou comment Drago Malefoy a trahi puis tué l'homme qu'il aimait. Oui, je l'aimais. Juste avant qu'il découvre mon ultime trahison, je lui ai dit. Pour la première fois, je lui ai dit ces trois mots. Ces trois mots qu'il attendait patiemment depuis cinq mois. Ces trois mots qui m'ont déchiré le cœur, qui me détruisent. Parce qu'il était trop tard. Parce que tout retour en arrière était impossible. Parce qu'à ce moment, je l'avais déjà tué. Parce que la pichenette, qui aurait pu laisser le centime sur la tranche, était déjà mal partie.

Et il a vraiment eu l'air heureux, parce qu'il ignorait encore ce que j'étais devenu.

Puis il s'est rendu compte de mon ignominie. Et ses yeux verts sont devenus orage. Alors que durant toute cette année ses yeux ne m'ont jamais exprimé que de l'amour, ou du désir, ils exprimaient à présent l'incompréhension, puis une incommensurable déception, et enfin la haine...

Encore plus peut-être qu'envers mon Maître, qui n'était rien que son ennemi héréditaire, je représentais pour lui une sorte d'accumulation des pires défauts : lâcheté, tromperie et trahison. Et mon regard suppliant alors que je me rangeai parmi les partisans de Voldemort n'a fait qu'empirer les choses, je crois.

Et Potter tourne, tourne, tourne, comme cette pièce, ce centime, qui a espéré, qui s'est battu, qui a essayé de ne pas s'arrêter de tourner, mais qui, au final, est soumis comme toutes les choses aux lois universelles.

Son destin aurait-il été d'être un être insignifiant, méprisé, duquel on puisse librement disposer, comme ce fut le cas jusqu'à sa onzième année, et après sa mort ?

Car il ne fait aucun doute que son corps, ce corps que je connais si bien, que j'ai appris par cœur, que son corps sera exposé comme un trophée, torture quotidienne pour le Mangemort amoureux du Survivant que je suis, que j'étais, que...

J'ai mal...Merlin que j'ai mal... Harry, mon Harry...

_Le Mangemort Malefoy Jr laissa tomber Potter sur le sol, à la grande surprise de tous. _

_Il se pencha sur le corps inerte de celui qu'on ne pouvait à présent plus appeler le Survivant et lui hurla : « Harry !! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Pas le droit de m'ensorceler, pas le droit de ne pas comprendre ta faiblesse, pas le droit de ne pas comprendre que tu n'étais qu'un ridicule petit centime par rapport à toutes les lois de la gravitation, pas le droit de mourir sans moi, et de me laisser ici, seul !!! »_

_Puis il pointa sa baguette sur lui-même et se jeta un sort que nos spécialistes n'ont pas encore réussi à identifier, un sort de malédiction, avant de transplaner. Le jeune Malefoy est donc voué à une quête dont nous ignorons pour l'instant la nature, quête qui ne le laissera pas mourir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pleinement achevée. On ignore encore les motifs de son geste, mais se condamner à vivre des centaines, voire des milliers d'années seul, sans pouvoir mourir ni trouver la paix, est une destinée que personne ne souhaite, ni pour lui-même, ni pour les autres._

_D'ailleurs, le Seigneur der Ténèbres, qui d'habitude punit la trahison de ses fidèles par la mort, n'a donné aucun ordre pour le pourchasser. Il aurait même ajouté :_

_« Je n'aurais pas fait mieux, Drago. »_

_Léah K., pour la Gazette du Sorcier_

* * *

...Ici KLR (la non auteur de cette fic magnifique)...

Vous aussi les mots vous manquent ? Il y en a un qui me vient à l'esprit (Bouhou!), mais étant plus une onomatopé qu'autre chose, cela ne fait pas très littéraire...

J'ai personnellement adoré...Et après ma deuxième Rote dit que je fais des histoires tristes ! Si je commence à pleurer, vous êtes tous témoins, ça sera sa faute! (Qui a osé dire que j'adorais pleurer ?!)

[Ndla (GLR): oh! C'est moi qui vais pleurer...Ma deuxième Rote est siii adorable!! Je t'aime...

En tout cas, elle serait sûrement très heureuse que vous lui laissiez une petit review! Et moi aussi !"

"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon. "


	4. Les meilleures façons

Hallo Leute ! Ici KLR !

Alors pour vous expliquer comment l'idée m'est venue, c'est suite à la lecture du centime de ma deuxième Rote "Un tout petit centime" (si vous ne l'avez aps lu, courrez-y !). j'ai fini l'histoire avec une irrésistible envie de hurler que la vie était injuste, que j'allais pleurer et que de toutes façons Harry était pas mort (non, en effet, je n'aime pas voir la vérité en face pour celles (ceux ?) qui se poseraient encore la question!;-) )

Je suis restée dans un état de tumulte intérieur en train de fixer mon ordinateur avec désespoir et indignation...et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, j'ai ouvert une nouvelle page et j'ai écrit ce qu'on pourrait appeler une "OS réaction".  
C'est pourquoi vous remarquerez sûrement des similitudes entre "LEs meilleures façons " et"Un tout petit centime"

Cette OS est un cadeau pour ma délicieuse Rote GLR...

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !"  


* * *

**Les meilleures façons**

Connaissez-vous vous meilleure façon de rendre quelqu'un inférieur à vous ?

C'est de le rendre amoureux.

C'est ce que j'ai enseigné à mon fils. Ne jamais, surtout, ne jamais aimer. On en devient mou, on perd une concentration précieuse, on se ridiculise.

Je ne sais pas quel Moldu bas de plafond a peu inventé ce diction, « Le ridicule ne tue pas. », mais il devait être sérieusement ivre le soir où il l'a fait.

Le ridicule tue toujours, et plus certainement dans notre famille que n'importe quel autre sentiment. Parce qu'être ridicule, c'est perdre sa place au sein du clan Malefoy. Et la perte de ce statut entraîne la mort par abandon.

Ce qui fait notre force est notre lien puissant qui relie chaque membre à un autre.

La nature de ce lien ? Certainement pas l'amour. La peur, la soumission ou la domination suivant le rang, le sens du devoir.

Ces règles sont plus solides que ce sentiment éphémère qui perdit Lili Potter. Elle aimait son fils et s'est fait tuée pour le protéger. On murmure que c'est pourtant ce « noble » sentiment qui a sauvé son rejeton. Mais tous ces gens trop crédules qui murmurent se trompent. L'amour n'a pas protégé Harry Potter. C'est la magie qui l'a fait. Elle et elle seule.

Ceux qui croient encore en la force protectrice des sentiments utilisent les histoires qu'on leur a servies depuis des siècles à travers tous les supports possibles pour étayer ce qui n'est pas argumentable. Ils rabachent les contes de fées de quand ils sont enfants, les romans de leur adolescence, les apparences qui les forcent à devenir adultes.

Depuis l'aube de l'humanité, on leur apprend qu'aimer vous fait passer dans le camp des gentils et ne rien ressentir vous transforme en méchant. Ceux qui cherchent plus loin comprendront plus tard que tout est une question de pouvoir.

Ceux qui l'ont l'utilisent, ceux qui en ont peur périssent par lui en criant qu'eux au moins, ils ont aimé.

Pensent-ils que ces belles paroles agonisantes nous hanteront toute notre vie ? Peut-être bien. Mais au fond, ils n'en savent rien.

Parce qu'eux n'ont jamais tué.

Ils ont écouté les anciens, ils ont aimé jusqu'à dénaturer touts sentiments, et ils sont morts, inutiles et sans vraiment avoir compris ce qu'était l'amour.

Nous, nous connaissons la sensation de toute puissance qu'apporte la vue de sa baguette pointée sur le visage d'un ennemi, nous nos droguons aux sons qui roulent sur notre langue à l'annonce du sortilège mortel.

Et surtout, nous apprenons chaque nuit à vivre avec le visage blafarde de ceux à qui nous avons pris la vie.

L'amour est un fardeau. La vie ne doit être vécue que pour le clan.

Je tiens ces préceptes de mon père. Je les transmets à mon fils unique, qui a son tour l'apprendra à son fils. C'est ainsi que nous avons toujours fait, ainsi que nous sommes devenus les « Malefoy », craints par tous, humiliés par personne.

C'est dans cet intérêt que j'ai rejoint le Seigneur Noir. Pour être du côté non pas des gentils, mais des forts.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Mon fils va recevoir sa première mission du Seigneur Noir en personne. Je suis tellement fier. C'est un sentiment digne d'être éprouvé, il a remplacé dans mes veines depuis longtemps le poison qu'aurait pu être l'amour.

Il est face au Mage Noir et il ne tremble pas. Il est stoïque, prêt à faire son devoir.

Mon maître se penche vers lui.

« On m'a dit que tu étais pressé de me servir. »

Drago hoche la tête. Il n'en faut pas plus. Nous ne faisons jamais de gestes inutiles, ne laissons jamais tomber une parole superflue. Nous savons toujours ce qu'il faut faire.

« Alors voici ta première mission. »

Mon fils est beau.

Il ne l'ignore pas. Mon maître non plus.

Et il est hypnotisant, et cela, mon le Seigneur Noir le sait aussi.

Alors sa mission sera de séduire le Survivant. Tout simplement. Parce qu'il est beau. Parce qu'il connaît l'art de s'insérer dans le cœur des autres. Parce qu'il n'y a que lui capable de faire oublier sept années de haine et de batailles.

Mais cela, mon fils ne le sait pas.

Il l'accepte cette mission, que pourrait-il faire d'autre, il l'accepte, mais il ne sait comment la mener. Alors il vient me voir. Il lève ses parfaits yeux qui peuvent tout montrer et il me demande comment faire. A demi-mot, car un Malefoy ne n'a pas besoin de conseils.

Et je lui apprends.

Je lui apprends que le cœur est la partie la plus fragile de l'homme, que nombre d'entre eux ont le corps dur comme la roche, mais que si on effleure cet organe vital, certains ne peuvent plus se relever.

Je lui apprends que pour s'emparer d'un cœur, il faut se faire patient ; il faut ruser, ne jamais se dévoiler, jouer comme le plus talentueux des comédiens.

Mon fils a les doigts suffisamment fins pour se glisser partout, il sait se faire serpent, se glisser, se faufiler, saisir sa proie et ne plus la laisser partir et il joue la tragédie à la perfection.

Alors il retrouve le sourire et me remercie.

Il revient deux mots plus tard avec un grand sourire victorieux. Le Survivant a succombé. Le Sauveur n'a pas su résister aux sourires de mon fils, à ses gestes doux et à ses mots tendres. Et moins que tout, Harry Potter n'est pas arrivé à résister aux larmes de mon fils.

Le Maître l'a félicité, l'a célébré. Il tient enfin Potter.

Les Mangemorts sont en liesse. Tous sauf un. Moi.

Voldemort tient Harry Potter, mais c'est par mon fils qu'il va le briser. Et j'ai peur que mon fils se fasse broyer également. Alors j'en parle au Maître, à mots couverts. Il me rassure, je suis son second, son favori et il n'ignore rien de moi.

Même pas que s'il arrive quelque chose à ma descendance, le pacte que j'ai signé en naissant Malefoy pourra me détourner de lui. Il en connaît le risque et ma famille reste trop puissante pour qu'il nous trahisse.

J'ai l'assurance qu'il n'arrivera rien à mon fils.

Les mois s'écoulent, lentement. Drago revient au manoir, me raconte comment Potter lui mange dans la main, à quel point c'est jubilatoire.

Il jubile, pavoise et rayonne. Il sera le favori quand son tour viendra et je lui en enseignerai comme procéder.

Il est orgueilleux mon fils, mais il a enfin la preuve de ma fierté, il l'a gagné et la chérit.

Mais plus le temps passe, plus les détails deviennent rares, plus Drago devient silencieux.

Nous savons qu'il y a des accusations qui tournent autour de lui à Poudlard. Je lui en ai parlé et il m'a expliqué que tant que Potter serait sous son charme, il ne lui arriverait rien. Il l'a certifié, mais j'ai vu cette terreur qu'il est trop jeune pour maîtriser. Il me jure que tout va bien, mais je sens que l'angoisse lui tenaille le ventre.

Mais un Malefoy ne demande pas d'aide. Alors je ne lui en donne pas. Je le félicite simplement de ses progrès avec Potter et lui assure qu'il est l'honneur de la famille. Il retrouve le courage par ces mots, ils n'en désiraient pas d'autres. Par mes paroles, il se sent de nouveau invincible.

Cependant, ce soir-là dans mon lit, je remercie Potter de prendre soin de mon fils.

Un autre mois, au lieu de voir mon fils rentrer comme d'habitude, c'est Potter que je vois arriver. La maison est vide, aucun Mangemort, mais je lui ouvre la porte. Je la lui ouvre car il porte mon fils, évanoui, pâle. De cette blancheur qui me fait penser qu'il est déjà mort.

Nous le soignons coude à coude, Potter et moi, comme si je n'allais pas assister à sa mort dans quelques mois, dans quelques semaines. Il me raconte les rumeurs sur Drago, les sorts que mon fils reçoit quand Harry a le dos tourné, et cette dernière attaque en traître où il n'a pas pu se défendre.

Potter lui a sauvé la vie ce jour-là. Et je l'ai remercié de l'avoir fait.

Il est resté au manoir et je n'ai pas prévenu le Seigneur Noir.

Tant que Drago portera les traces sur sa peau, les marques dans sa chair, je ne laisserai pas toucher celui à qui je dois la vie de mon enfant.

Nous avons parlé, civilement. Il me raconte comment Drago a su trouvé le chemin à son cœur, ce qui lui a fait l'aimer. Il m'avoue à quel pont il l'aime, ce qui le touche chez lui, et peu à peu, je comprends pourquoi Drago ne parlait plus en revenant à la maison. Se moquer d'un amour si naïf et si sincère est beaucoup trop dégradant. Même pour ceux qui n'y croient pas, s'il est facile de mépriser les amours dits passionnés, celui-ci semble empreint de tant d'innocence, de tant de vérité, que même mes mots ne parviennent à le blâmer.

Je ne crois pas en l'amour.

Mais j'aime l'amour de Potter pour mon fils.

Un amour digne de lui. Sans pleurs hystériques, ni soupirs affligés. Un amour sans mots qui cherchent sans cesse à le décrire. Un amour qui se contente d'exister sans rien demander aux autres en retour. Même pas leur approbation.

C'est un amour qui se borne à être là, dans le passage. Impossible à déplacer. Sans artifice, sans attirer l'attention et qui étonnamment semble vrai.

Peut-être la forme de l'amour ancien qui existait avant qu'on ne l'invente sur tous les tons, trop faible comme trop explosif.

. L'amour que Potter éprouve pour mon fils est sans faille. En l'observant, je ne vois pas les blessures qui prouvent qu'il se défie de Drago, je ne vois pas les craquelures qui montrent son manque de confiance. Son amour est entier. Imbrisable.

Alors je l'écoute parler de mon fils et je vois dans toute son attitude la concrétisation de toutes les expressions abstraites idiotes des Moldus.

Le cœur sur la main. Les étoiles dans les yeux. Aussi innocent que le jour de sa naissance.

Je ne dis rien et je l'écoute.

Je me tais et je contemple la beauté du sentiment que reçoit mon fils.

Peu à peu, Drago se remet.

Potter passe ses journées à ses côtés, il tente de le faire rire, de le faire sourire. Mais Drago s'en empêche car il sait que je suis dans la pièce d'à côté et que je les entends. Il pense ne pas se conduire en Malefoy en cédant à Potter, en partageant sa joie et son excitation. Et c'est cette attitude qui me montre qu'il ne l'est plus tout à fait.

Parce qu'il se force à camoufler ce qui n'aurait pas dû à être caché. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'a plus le sentiment de jouer la comédie. Il ne se comporte plus en amoureux transi de peur que je découvre qu'il connaît peut-être ce sentiment un peu plus qu'il ne l'est toléré dans notre famille. Il ne pense même pas que c'est le comportement normal qu'il devrait adopter vu sa mission. il a peur que je vois par-delà. Et c'est cette peur qui le trahit.

Je devrais intervenir. Je le sais.

Pourtant, ma seule réaction est de lui murmurer une fois que Potter est parti chercher une babiole pour lui redonner le sourire que s'il souriait un peu, riait beaucoup, et le touchait à sa guise, je ne lui en voudrais pas.

J'oublierai.

Il me fait un sourire tremblant et je pose ma main sur sa joue.

Je ne dois plus être très Malefoy moi non plus.

Plus tard, j'ai vu Potter penché sur mon fils, les larmes aux yeux et Drago qui avait l'air gêné. J'ai entraperçu Potter bredouiller une parole incongrue, empêtré dans sa joie, et je n'ai même pas pensé à le trouver misérable.

Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour moi aussi.

Potter et Drago sont repartis.

Je me sens seul.

Aujourd'hui, Potter va mourir. Il va s'emprisonner dans la toile de Drago et s'y étouffer.

Mais il ne le sait pas encore. Je les vois arriver, Potter semble si heureux, il goûte à la simple présence de mon fils et n'en demande pas plus. Il est juste bien là, contre lui.

Puis vient l'attaque et son regard blessé qui frappe Drago en pleine poitrine…en plein cœur ?

Et alors que mon Maître va prononcer le sortilège mortel, j'entends mon fils hurler et se précipiter devant Potter. La suite, je ne la connais pas.

Car j'ai pris le sort qui devait tuer mon fils.

La suite, je ne la connais pas, mais je la devine aisément.

Potter et mon fils ont vaincu.

Pourquoi ?

Laissez- moi vous poser une petite question d'abord.

Connaissez vous la meilleure façon de rendre quelqu'un plus puissant que n'importe qui ?

C'est de le faire se rendre compte qu'il est amoureux. Et que la personne qu'il aime va mourir.

* * *

Hey vous...Ici GLR

Ca doit bien faire un mois que ma deuxième Rote a écrit cette OS, et je m'y fait toujours pas...

Parce que Lucius est trop souvent un grand méchant et qu'au fond, j'aime qu'il ait un coeur et que le bonheur de son fils passe avant son propre honneur ? Possible.

Parce que je m'en suis toujours voulu d'avoir fini mon OS de la sorte ? Possible.

Parce que l'histoire d'amour d'Harry et Drago est si discrète et désincarnée? Possible.

Parce que, I can't help, à chaque fois, sa fin me serre le coeur ? Possible.

Parce que la facon dont Lucius percoit l'amour est à la fois horriblement vraie, mais en même temps complètement "à côté de la plaque" parce qu'il ne l'a jamais connu ? Possible.

Parce qu' Harry et Drago survivent et s'aiment pour l'éternité ? (je sais, c'est cucul, mais possible)

Mais ce qui est sur, c'est que toutes ses raisons à la fois font de ma KLR une auteur fantastique et bouleversante, et de son OS un cadeau extra!!

Merci mein Schatz!!

"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon"


End file.
